I try: The Full Story
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: This is this extension of I Try. Amy and Ian are married & pregnant at 19 and there are gonna people who wanna see them thru and people who are gonna wanna bring them down like a jealous ex. How's Dan gonna deal with Amy being pregnant? Is Nellie gonna castrate Ian? Read to find out! ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**So i wrote a one shot earlier but i got a couple of requests for this to be extended. i'm afraid that i might start it but not finish it. hopefully i will, i procrastinate and i'm scatterbrained. don't you just love it when your friends rub off on you? so I just wanna say thanks to Agent get Amy and Ian together (hopefully i got that right) for prompting me to start this. Cookie times million for ya! Hope you like and i'm gonna aime to get the next chapter up sonn. Go AMIAN!**

**PS READ I TRY FIRST**

**i own nothing, I really wish though. **

**pps, i'm looking for names for my plot bunny, give suggestions w/reviews pl. thnx a million**

**_3.2.1._**

Amy POV

I watched my husband of 3 months space out as I finished drying the dishes. He had this small smile on his face, like he was remembering something good. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was that family reunion dance a year and a half ago.

"Hey Ian, you spaced for a minute, you okay?" an amused Amy asked as she popped in the middle of Ian's field of vision. Ian's eyes focused on Amy, a lazy smile spreading across his face. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she hummed in happiness. She was married to the World's Best and Most Brilliant Man. And they were only 19.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. Just remembering some stuff'" Ian said smiling pulling her on to his lap.

She was going to need to tell him soon before it was pushed out of her mind with his mouth. "Good thing I got your attention, I need to tell you some"

"What is it, love" Ian said kissing her neck. Damn him and those lips, she needed to concentrate right now!

"I'm pregnant" I said as if it was nothing. Even though I was now freaking out like there's no tomorrow.

"That's Ni-What?" I just started laughing at his reaction.

"Does Dan know?" I laughed even harder. I nodded and he relaxed a bit then tensed ten-fold. "Is he going to kill me?" he said worried.

"That's what you're thinking, whether Dan is going to kill you or not?"

"That's among one of the things I'm thinking, Love", Ian said, relaxing for good now. "I'm also thinking, 'How far along are you?', 'When did you find out?', 'When do you want to go shopping for the baby stuff?' and a whole other lot of questions"

I smiled at him, "I'm 3 weeks along, I found out yesterday, and can we start shopping next week?"

"Yes, that seems like a plan" he said. We continued to talk aimlessly about random topics that we jumped to and from and carefully dissected the importance of naming the baby and how the baby was never in a million years was going to be called Ian Jr.


	2. Telling Dan Oh Crap

**Shout out to berry11b this is Dan's reaction for ya! We all get to see Dan spazz! Woo-hoo! Agent Get Amy and Ian Together, also for you 'cause again I was reading your review. I'm probably gonna get a guest author if their willing. Either Super Serious Girl 3 (check out her story Glad We Meet) or Azulhada. Like people who read, Love people who favourite, will dedicate if u review and give suggestions. I need a name for my plot bunny too. Also a name for Ian's ex girlfriend. I'm thinking Tanya, like Twilight Tanya but will take suggestions then I'm put the four I like a make a poll. LYLAS (Love Y a Like A Sibling)**

**Ps bookgirl39 (luv the pen name btw) I'm hoping it's funny; I have a weird sense of humor so I'll be explaining any jokes at the bottom if I can.**

**-Sapph**

**_3.2.1._**

Chapter 2: Telling Dan

I walked to my former home, where Dan still lives. I walked up, and let myself in.

"Dan!" I called out, letting him know I was there.

"Amy!" Dan rushed downstairs; he was still energetic at 16. He tackled (read: Hugged) me at the base of the steps.

"Slow down Dan! You're gonna hurt me" I protested as he squeeze-hugged me. I swear one of these days he's gonna kill me with one of those.

"What are you talking about? You're breakable? Dude, just because you're married doesn't mean you're suddenly porcelain, are you?" He was teasing me.

"Wait, you…don't know?" I asked carefully. I didn't tell him out right but in not so many words I told him I was pregnant.

"Know what?" he asked. When I wouldn't answer, he looked concerned. "Amy, is something wrong, I swear if Ian is hurting you I'm gon-"

"Ian's not hurting me! Geez, Dan, I swear you're my older brother rather than my younger brother sometimes." I laugh lightly, trying to cover up my mistake. Oh crap what was I gonna do? What were Ian and I gonna do?

Nellie came down the stairs, saving me from Dan's imminent interrogation. "Amy, you're here! I thought I heard Dan talking to someone. C'mon, I want you to try some of my new recipe. It's totally edible! I swear!" Nellie started to drag me to the kitchen by my hand. Dan didn't look completely convinced of my well-being and I knew that sooner or later he'd worm it out of me. Hopefully not today, 'cause I was gonna need Ian's back up. _Or_, thinking having Ian here was a bad idea, I wondered if I should tell Dan by myself. No that would make Ian look non-committed to Dan.

Nellie and I chatted about some meaningless thing I can't remember. What I do remember is that I started feeling dizzy, trying to get up, falling, falling, falling…

_**BLACKNESS INSUES**_

I wake up somewhere unfamiliar. Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins as I fall back on my Clues hunt instincts. I try to get up ready to swing my legs over the side of the bed and sprint when I feel a familiar hand on my wrist. I look to my left, seeing a tired looking Ian. Looking around, taking in my surroundings I realize I was in a hospital room. I look to Ian for an explanation.

"I wasn't there when you fainted, love" he said tiredly. "What do you remember anyways?"

"Who cares what she remembers?" an enraged voice blurts out. My heads whips painfully, to the opposite side and in the corner is, of course, Dan. I wince at the pain of my whiplash. Dan looks angry, so, so angry. "What's going on Amy? Is he hurting you? Don't lie to me!" Oh my god. Dan's just, he's just indescribable. I hold my hand up, in a silent surrender.

"Dan you have to promise to not get angry, okay?" I ask, tentatively.

"A little late for that, love. The boy could power London with the temper" I hear Ian mutter. I know that Dan heard it too when he starts to advance on us, murderous face obscuring his face.

"Stop! Both of you! I just want to explain this without either one of you at each other's neck!" I was getting frustrated now. I tried to calm myself with deep breathes. "Dan, do you promise?"

"Yes" he didn't look happy.

"I'm pregnant." I waited for him to explode, for him to try to strangle Ian, for the yelling to start grating my ears but no. a myriad of emotions flowed over his face for what felt like ages. Surprise, anger, shock, happiness, annoyance, disappointment. It went on like this for what was actually a couple minutes but felt like years.

"That's the big secret? You're pregnant?" I can see on your face that he's fighting off a smirk. He gives up, he starts laughing like he can't stop. I look over at Ian, exchanging a look saying '_Maybe he finally lost_'. He looks up realizing that we didn't get his reaction. Who would? He's laughing because his 19-year-old sister is pregnant after 3 months of marriage. Heck, if I was him I would've been at Ian's throat ages ago.

"I thought it was something serious, not a pregnancy" he said, his laughter subsiding.

"This is serious! You're going to be an uncle" Ian replies, disbelief at his luck.

There's this look in Dan's eyes. Oh crap, it's sinking in now. "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled, rushing Ian now. There's the reaction I was anticipating. This I could handle. Hysterically laughing Dan, yeah, no. I pushed my hand against Dan's chest to stop him from getting any closer. He was still glaring at Ian but he wasn't moving.

"Dan, you've might've forgotten but it takes _two_ to make a baby"

"You're having a baby. You're going to have a baby. You have something growing inside of you." He sounded resigned. He sat at the foot of the bed. "Can you name the baby Dan?"

"Absolutely not!" Ian said, sounding scandalized, "If we can't name him Ian Jr. then we're not naming him Dan!"

"First of all, we'll name the baby when they're born. And second, why do you think it's a boy?" I ask both of them, incredulous.

They both looked at each other, shrugged in unison, "Instinct". That moment scarred me because for once my husband and my brother were in total and absolute agreement.

_3.2.1._

Ian Jr. & Dan Jr. = don't all guys wanna name their son after themselves?

Dan acting weird, hysterically laughing, = who doesn't luv the crazy dude laughing like a maniac?

_  
**I'm wondering whether the next chapter should be telling Natalie and Fiske or just telling the whole family at a party. Should Natalie be happy or mad? Should Fiske be happy or dissappointed? SO MANY QUESTIONS! anyway i hoped you liked this chapter. need the girlfriend names asap, she's probably gonna appear in chapter 4.**

**Luv Sapph**


	3. Status: On Haitus

i'm sorry.

To all the readers, I'm really sorry. My computer crashed and it won't even turn on. So until further notice I Try is going on Haitus.

I have the start of chapter 3 on that computer and i cant remember how it plays out. i could try to rewrite it but i cant use the computer im on freely so... bottom line I'm sorry. the third chapter is actually about Amy and Ian telling everyone at a x-mas part they're hosting in London.

-Sapph


	4. Poll

I posted a poll about Amy's pregnancy, so go and vote.

**How do you want Amy's pregnancy to end?**

**-Girl?**

**-Boy?**

**-Miscarriage?**


	5. Telling Natalie yay?

**this _is_ a short chapter, but i hope y'all likey. please review. i know Natalie's a lil' oc but, yeah. **

**THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/**

Amy and Ian walked up the porch to the elaborate mansion that belonged to none other than Natalie Kabra. Amy and Ian had many game plans on how to Natalie and they anticipated for the worst. what they hadn't anticapated was who Natalie was with.

"Hey Ian! Hey Amy! How are you guys?" Natalie said, welcoming the couple into her house. They looked around, everything looked the same from when they had been here last. Everything from the paint colour to the paintings screamed "EXPENSIVE!" and more importantly, "Natalie!". But the odd thing was the recent 'family' photos on the mantel. the frames matched their surrondings but the people in the pictures sure didn't. There was one with an elegant looking Natalie and Ian in one, a laughing Amy and an annoyed Ian in another. Dan looking murderous and Sinead and the twins in another. Amy and Natalie at Amy's wedding, there were many more; but the one thing that caught Ian's attention was the young man reading in the living room.

"Hello." Ian said warily, eyeing the young man. He wore expensive, tailored clothes but he looked like the kind of guy who'd look like a model in anything.

The man looked up, "Hello" he smiled, "I'm sorry, you must be Ian". He stood up and shook Ian's out stretched hand. "Excuse me for being rude, I'm Ryan".

Natalie took this as a cue to jump in. "Ryan and I have been seeing each other for a while". At "seeing each other" Ian jumped into the over-protective brother role. Amy realised that Ian was going to be more embarrassing that anything so she cut in before Ian started interrogating (read: small-talking) Ryan.

"Natalie, we were just wondering if we could talk to you alone" Amy said politely.

"I should go, I wouldn't want to impose" Ryan said, heading to the front hall.

"No, you wouldn't" Ian said under his breathe. Obviously Ryan heard this as he coloured. Amy lightly smacked his side. Ryan akwardly waved to Natalie before he disappeared out of sight. After a soft _thwack_ form the front door opening and closing, Ian starting talking.

"Who is he? Where did you meet? How old is he? Is he treating you right? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been dating? Where-"

"Shut up Ian!" Natalie cried, looking more than a little upset. "He's a classmate of mine, we're in a couple classes together. He's a gentlemen and we've been together a month!" Natalie answered all Ian's questions in a single breathe, and was now glaring at him. Amy internally shook her head at Ian, as endearingly protective Ian was, it could be over-protective sometimes.

"Ian, if he wasn't treating her well don't you think she would've kicked him out already? and he's obviously into her, so leave it alone. Anyways, that's not what we're here for." Amy tried to subtly remind him. It didn't work.

"Why _are_ you here?" Natalie inquired curiously. She soon became suspisous at Ian lame response, "What, can't a brother visit his sister?"

"Amy are you pregnant?" Natalie deadpanned.

"Yes?" Amy replied, bracing herself for the explosion. The expolsion came, but in a different form.

"Omigawd! Really, this is so awesome! I'm going to be an aunt! I hope it's a girl..." Natalie continued her exuberant ranting, but it feel on deaf ears.

Amy turned to Ian, "This went better than I thought", "Let's not jinx it, love"

"Are you two listening to me?" Natalie said, irate.

"Told you so" Ian said under his breathe as Natalie started ranting again, only now about how the nursury should look. _I think. _

Amy shoved his side.

**THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/****THIS-IS-A-LINE/**

******Sorry this took so long. I posted another poll on my porfile. This times question: Should the baby be premature? Yes or No?**


End file.
